pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb's Summer Gala
The hottest day of summer is just only a week away, so the gang closed the park and starts their work for the summer gala. Candace decided that she will NOT bust the boys anymore. But, there is only one problem. Katie can't come to the gala as she needs to attend the burial of her friend's grandma. Dialogue Phineas and Ferb, bored, were turning on the radio. Guy on the radio: The hottest day of summer is up! Get ready for a big fun in the hottest day of summer, just a WEEK away! Hottest day of summer is on FRIDAY! Phineas: NO WAY! Guy on the radio: Way! Phineas: Ferb, I know what we are gonna do today! Round up all of the employees and tell them to meet at the entrance of the contemporary resort! Aimee: Hi Phineas! I heard you will have a big idea to do on the park! I can help! Phineas: Okay. Follow me. NOW EVERYONE is in the employee meeting place. Phineas: The reason why Ferb rounded up you all, we will have a summer gala in the whole park! Invite the citizens of Danville and the supposed tourists for the gala and tell them to bring their summer party outfit! Aimee: Phineas, that's great! I'll decorate the penthouse! Phineas: That's nice of you, Aimee. Isabella, help Aimee decorate the penthouse. Isabella: Sure. Phineas: You guys, Fireside Girls, cook the master meals. Baljeet, decorate the lobby. Buford, help Baljeet. Candace, direct the colored spotlights, you rest will decorate the whole park and prepare the stands. During the day of the gala, you should all wear your worthy summer party outfit. Candace: Okay. Sorry Phineas, busting you and Ferb is bad. Mom now hates me. Sorry again, I won't bust you both anymore. Thanks for making me direct the spotlights. Phineas: Preparations starts NOW! AT WORK Aimee: Hey Phineas, we just decorated the walls with the colored stars decorations! We hung the orange curtains at the walls before we placed the stars on them! Isabella's hanging the rainbow banners. Phineas: Great! Did you planned the games? Aimee: Yep! It's in the schedule in my notebook! Phineas: Penthouse Decorating-Check! I'll check the Fireside Girls. AT THE FIRESIDE GRILL Phineas: Hey guys! Busy with the recipes? Gretchen: Yep! We cooked the pasta, pizza, steaks, chicken, sushi, and the rest. Katie's working on the ice cream. Phineas: Good idea! Gretchen: Milly's working on the punch. Phineas: Cooking master-meals-CHECK! I better check Candace. AT THE HOTEL HALLWAYS Phineas: Candace? Why is the lights turned off? The colored spotlights turned on by themselves and the lights turned on. Phineas: Wow! Candace! Good job on the lights! Candace: YES! Stacy's making the spotlight machine move by itself! And Jeremy's throwing sparkles on the floor! Phineas: Nice addition! Directing spotlights-Check. I'll look if Baljeet and Buford are ready for the decors. LOBBY Phineas: Hey guys! Busy with the decorations? Buford: Yep! We also planned the robots serving the tourists and citizens. Phineas: The best addition to this task ever! Lobby decoration-check. What's Vanessa doing? Baljeet: Vanessa? From the world tour? She's planning the outdoor games and the outdoor decorations outside. POOL Phineas: Hey Vanessa. Vanessa: Hi Phineas. Like the decorations in the breezy outdoors? Phineas: Yep! Planned the pool games and the outdoor games? Vanessa: Yes! Phineas: Outdoor decorations and games-check. Everything's all ready. Preparations are still worked on. He picks up his employee whistle and uses it. Phineas: When all of your tasks are finished, set up the security system and still get the park closed. Part 2 It is the day before the summer gala. Phineas sees all the preparations ready. Ferb gives the Fireside Girls an envelope. Holly: I wonder what it reads. "Dear Fireside Girls, The summer gala is fun to go to, but I can't come. I have to attend the funeral of my friend's grandmother. Hope I should return in the afternoon or evening after that burial. -Yours Truly, Katie" Isabella: Why are you all so sad? Gretchen: Katie can't come to the gala. She has to attend the burial of her friend's grandma. Adyson: And now the gala is ruined. No Katie, no gala. Isabella: Aww man. I got a call from Katie! PHONE: Isabella: Hi Katie. Katie: Sorry about the burial. The burial's tomorrow, and I think I will come in the morning or afternoon. Isabella: Aww, so sad. Katie: I'll wonder the time of the burial, kay? Isabella: Yes. LOBBY: Isabella: Hi Phineas. Phineas: What's the matter, Isabella? Isabella: Katie's not going to the gala. Phineas: WHAT? She's supposed to be the ice cream server! Isabella: She's attending the burial of her friend's grandma. Phineas: Wow..I guess we have to look if Katie can't come. The next day, it's now time to wake the employees up. And everyone's ready for the gala. Aimee: Hi Phineas! Phineas: Wow! I like that outfit. Aimee: I like yours too. Isabella: It's sad that Katie is not coming to the gala. I got a phone call. It's Katie! PHONE: Isabella: Hi Katie-kins. Katie: Guess what? It's good news! Isabella: You are coming to the gala? Katie: YES! I'm coming to the gala! The burial just started last night! Isabella: YES!! Hangs up. Isabella: GUESS WHAT? It's now good news for Katie! She's coming to the gala! Fireside Girls: WOOHOO! Phineas: Hey Isabella? What's with the cheering? Isabella: Katie's coming to the gala! Phineas: Wow! She has to serve the ice cream! It's PARTY TIME! Katie arrived just when the gala started. Katie: I'm BAAAAACK! Everyone: KATIE! Phineas: Now, we just started the party, when you arrived! Katie: Yeah! They were supposed to plan the burial today, but they decide to plan it last night because the break is very fast. There are many events, at the summer gala. THE GALA IS A SUCCESS! THE END Trivia *Everyone in the series joined the summer gala. *Missy, Katie's friend, is mentioned in this episode, but only referred as "friend". *No characters of each P&F Fanon Wiki users are shown in this episode. *This is the only episode that focused on the whole theme park. *Stacy, Clara(Campbell), Milly, Coltrane, Django and William(Aimee's younger brother) appeared in this episode, but do not speak. Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Episodes